Insert Power of Princesses Here
by gdouglas56
Summary: REPLACES SIGNATORY CONTRACT. Venice decided to try her luck in the Rave Master fandom, but Doug isn't going to allow that to happen. Neither are his Wanderer mates......R&R.


**Groove Adventure Rave**

**Insert Power of Princesses Here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GAR or the ACMSES.**

**A/N: Since complexities guessed it right in my last fic, Karissa gets to join Doug in this fic.**

* * *

The sky was clear blue. There were satellite dishes on the ground, relaying something to the skies above. Suddenly, bombs came in and blew up the dishes. Starstreak jets zoomed across the skies, while the automated anti-air guns became active. The helicopters swooped in, knocking down those automated defences while one helicopter was shot down by a missile.

From a distance, Cliffhanger tanks rolled towards the array, firing shells at any ground defences that might oppose them. Cliffhanger launchers launched their payload of missiles and bombarded the array. Bumblebee transport helicopters arrived at the frontlines, dropping Imperial Troopers and Stormtroopers into the array.

Automated flying craft approached the array to repel the Imperial invasion, but it so happens the Imperial Forces were ready with Gatling tanks armed with 80mm bullets. The craft were shot down with ease as soldiers began securing a big, circular metal door lying on the surface of the ground. Terry and Ivan approached the door and stood by.

"Author, we've reached the entrance. Standing by," reported Terry. At the command centre, Doug and the author were watching the surveillance videos. Still recovering from his last mission, Doug had been put off duty until his wounds completely healed. They watched as troops began pouring in and securing the entrance on the ground. Terry went and checked the door before ordering the troops to plant C4 explosives on the door.

"Fire in the hole!" Ivan pushed the plunger and the explosives went off. The door caved in, allowing entrance to the Imperial forces. Some of the Stormtroopers tied ropes near the entrance and dropped the ends in. Terry, Ivan and some of the Stormtroopers rappelled into the depths of the complex rumoured to be the headquarters of the PCMSPS due to the use of T-1000 models in the last fic. When they touched down on hard ground, they activated their ray shields in case of fire from unknown sources.

Incidentally, there were automated machine guns in that area, and they became active. The bullets pelted their shields like stones on a window, but they took advantage of the cover provided to wipe out the automated resistance. Once the place had been cleared, they continued on into the underground complex. Terry and Ivan looked around with weapons at hand, turning on their torches as they delved deeper into the complex. After some futile searching, they arrived at the conclusion that the complex was abandoned. Then a Stormtrooper alerted the group.

"Sir! I found something!" yelled the soldier. Terry and Ivan rushed to the scene and found the body of Neb, rotting and with flies all over the carcass. Terry and Ivan covered their noses and shined light on an inscription on a metal pipe, leaning on a wall.

"_Here lies Neb. May this be a testament to the struggle of the PCMSPS to make the world a more perfect place."_

"How ironic. They're so much into perfection but they gave their comrade a not-so-perfect burial," commented Terry. Then Ivan turned to the soldiers and commanded them.

"Okay, men. Nothing but a tomb. Let's get out of here and leave Neb with some dignity," said Ivan. They all climbed out of the hole and regrouped with the army. Before they left the fandom, Ivan planted a sign at the entrance of the tomb.

"_Inject Mess With Nukes Here"_

When they'd all left, a nuclear warhead zoomed down and fell through the gaping entrance of Neb's 'tomb', obliterating it.

* * *

Insert Society Theme Song Here

* * *

Doug's avatar was in a Boneyard. The little avatar, named 'noob_killer' and brandishing a TF141 badge, was running around all over the map. Doug was in a multiplayer free-for-all Modern Warfare 2 match with Cristoph, Drake and the sentient naughty computer program, Phoenixia. Doug has been cautious in the map so far, looking out for other players, especially Phoenixia, who had made him look like a total dolt in their previous Halo free-for-all. Even against three of them combined, the program had managed to sniff them out. Of course, he could blame himself for her winning kill because he'd been moving too much with the sniper rifle, but that was still inexcusable for a soldier like him. This time, however, Doug hoped to rake in the wins with a home advantage. His avatar went through an aircraft fuselage just when the first shots were heard. The bottom of the screen showed who scored the kill. It appeared 'PhoenixiA [Insert M4 Carbine Symbol] Dragonsoul.

"Careful, Drake. This place is full of nooks and crannies," said Doug on the intercom. Before he knew it, his avatar also fell dead, adding a description: 'Ninja [Insert Throwing Knife Symbol] noob_killer'.

"Very sneaky, Cristoph," said Doug, as he respawned on the map. By that time Phoenixia had raked in more kills, earning enough points for a UAV reconnaissance. It revealed the other players' locations, so hiding wasn't easy. Doug went up the fuselage and saw two avatars running about. Doug fired at those two, taking them out. He got 'Payback' points for killing Cristoph's avatar, and a 'One Shot One Kill' for a headshot on Drake's avatar.

"It was unwise to run in the open, but just as unwise to standing up here and take a shot," remarked Doug. Just as he said it, he was shot by a high calibre snipe from Phoenixia. Phoenixia's giggling could be heard at that.

"I had that coming, Phoenixia," said Doug as his avatar returned to the game. He moved it around and fired at an avatar jumping across two fuselages, gaining more points.

"Aww, that's my third life without a kill!" complained Drake at his side of the line. Doug then heard footsteps from the back, and Doug decided to turn around and run towards the approaching avatar, knifing it.

"Nice, Lord Doug. Didn't know you heard me coming," said Cristoph. Doug smiled as he sent his avatar running around the edges of the map. Drake finally scored a kill on Cristoph, but Cristoph got payback just after he respawned. Just as Cristoph made his kill, Phoenixia made her mark, taking him out and calling a Harrier Airstrike. Drake was caught in the bombing run, and a third Harrier hovered on the battlefield to gun down any avatars that were caught in the open other than the one who'd called it. Doug smirked at this killstreak reward.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," stated Doug, making his avatar come out and fire a rocket directly underneath the jet. He scored huge points for shooting it down, and the jet spun out of control and crashed outside the map.

"Now I'm going to get shot," said Doug just before his avatar was shot by Phoenixia. Drake voiced his plan over the game chat.

"I'd say we need to work together to take out Phoenixia…" said Drake before his avatar was taken out by a cooked grenade from Phoenixia.

"Ooh, was that a plan?" voiced Phoenixia, before she fell victim to Doug's knife throw. The sentient program frowned.

"Hey, not fair! I wasn't paying attention!" complained Phoenixia as she respawned.

"Better luck next time," said Doug, taking out Cristoph and Drake quite efficiently. A Predator missile came down and blasted Phoenixia, but she survived, coming out merely disorientated. It was unlucky that Drake ran past her at that time, and she took the opportunity for a kill. She knifed him, but then her avatar was killed by Cristoph's throwing knife.

"Whoopee!" cheered Cristoph at his accomplishment, before he was taken out by Doug's long-range shot. Doug smirked, but Drake sneaked up on him just as soon as he turned. This free-for-all, of course, continued for the entire afternoon. In the end, Phoenixia appeared at the top, followed by Doug with one kill short.

"I win," boasted Phoenixia. Doug replied.

"You have exceptional skill, but I had home advantage. GG (Good Game) by the way."

* * *

Doug walked from the training room to Tash's office as soon he was called upon. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," said the voice behind the door. He went up to Tash and stood before her.

"We have a situation in the Rave fandom. Venice has resurfaced there. Tell me what I need to know about it," said Tash.

"To put it simply, Rave is about a guy named Haru who possesses a sword that has 10 different forms and a girl named Elie who wants to her memories back. They go on an adventure with their odd-looking dog named Plue, in order to find the five stones named Raves and battle evil in the process. It's your typical good versus evil, comedy and adventure story. Recommended by manga enthusiasts for those who newly decided to delve into the world of manga and anime," explained Doug, who grinned in enthusiasm. Tash was blinded by the shine of his teeth, and had to put on a pair of shades just to keep seeing.

"The info was on Wikipedia, but it was deleted off the page sometime when my author was doing his research," trailed Doug, and his expression turned down to a sulk at its corners.

"What's with all the expressions?" Tash sweatdropped. Then she spoke.

"Black list or no?" asked Tash.

"No. Because even though the author likes to make his characters suffer, he'd never kill them off. Unless you're the bad guy…," explained Doug. Tash sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead. But since you're just recovering, take another Agent with you," replied Tash. Doug agreed and left the office.

* * *

Doug and Karissa arrived at a desert area straight from a plothole. There was nothing in plain sight, other than various mirages ranging from Cola vending machines to a donut stall.

"Don't tell me we're in the middle of the desert with the nearest civilization miles away," said Karissa. Doug looked at his watch and sighed.

"He's late again," replied Doug. Karissa, who took a seat on the sand, looked at him.

"Late? Who?" asked Karissa.

"A local Wanderer. He's useful as a tour guide as he is good with the fandom's customs," answered Doug. He sat next to Karissa to wait too. It was not long after night fell when Doug began to get restless. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. When the other side of the line picked up, he yelled at his phone.

"Oi! We've been stuck at the exfil (extraction zone) for three hours and you still haven't arrived?!" yelled Doug. The other side replied.

"Ah, yes, I know. I got held up by Demon Card," replied the other side.

"Can't you just…blast through?" asked Doug.

"I wish I could without causing a stir to the higher-ups here. You know we're sometime around where Haru just met Elie?" stated the other side. Doug sighed.

"Just get your sloppy $$ here, James," said Doug before closing his phone. After about a 15 minute wait, a black SUV appeared and slowed before them. Out came a blue-haired Chinese girl with a chain whip at her waist, wearing a simple-looking dress. Then a man with green spiky hair, a rifle and Guan Dao slung behind his back outside his coat, came out from the other side of the vehicle.

"Hi, Yee Lin. Nice change in clothing," remarked Doug.

"It's good to get out of the uniform once in a while," replied Yee Lin. Then Doug saw James.

"Ah, it's your simpleton boyfriend, James Jing. So, how's the studying coming along?" asked Doug.

"I learn enough to keep myself alive," replied James. Doug let out a small laugh. Then he introduced Karissa to the two other characters. Then they entered the car.

"Yee Lin, why weren't you in the Darker Than Black fandom?" asked Doug.

"I was taking a break. And this guy…" Yee Lin trailed off as the SUV left the area.

* * *

Haru and Elie were on their way to Punk Street, where Haru could fix the Ten Commandments Sword his friend and First Rave Master, Shiba, had given him. The sword was broken due to a battle with one of Demon Card's Oracion Six, Shuda. On the way, they met a girl by the name of Venice. She claimed to know all about the world of Rave; its purpose, its locations and its connection with Elie's memories. She also told them about her ridiculously horrible past, and they believed her. They quickly became friends with her, and she joined them on their journey to defeat Demon Card and the Dark Brings. Venice had proven to be quite an asset; she single-handedly defeated all of Demon Card in Punk Street, not allowing one of the main characters Musica to make an interesting introduction into the story.

From afar, on a cliff, Doug had been observing their antics through a pair of binoculars. Karissa was leaning on the SUV, waiting for them to make their move. Yee Lin was listening to her iPod while James was making a report on his radio. Then Doug set down his binoculars and spoke.

"Venice has twisted a major storyline here. Let's go," said Doug, and they all got into the SUV and drove down to Punk Street.

* * *

"I sense something," commented Venice as she looked towards the entrance of Punk Street. Haru and Elie stopped and turned around. They saw a black SUV coming towards them, stopping short at the entrance. Doug, Karissa and the other Wanderers came out walked towards them.

"Demon Card?" asked Haru. Venice nodded. Elie pulled out her Tonfa guns and pointed at them.

"Doug…do your Society work. Leave the canon characters to us," said James. Doug and Karissa nodded as they rushed towards Venice. Haru went to the defence of Venice but was held back on the arm by James.

"Your opponent is me," said James as he swung Haru away from Venice. Yee Lin took out her chain whip and flung it at Elie, who defended with her Tonfa guns. Then Elie pointed her Tonfa guns at Yee Lin, firing her weapons. Yee Lin ducked as the projectiles flew by and did some collateral damage to a roadside shop. Elie tried to fire her weapons again but they wouldn't fire.

"W-What? Why isn't it firing? The mechanic must have messed up the customization," said Elie. Yee Lin got up, startled.

"Why didn't James tell me that she had her hand cannons customized at this part of the storyline?!" thought Yee Lin as she flung one end of the chain whip at Elie.

Karissa was morphing in and out of invisibility, trying to land punches on Venice who kept blocking gracefully, which disgusted Karissa. Doug, not being fluid in movement since the attempt on his life, was missing what openings Venice did display. Doug threw strike after sword strike at Venice, and she defended with little or no effort. Finally, Karissa found an opening and aimed a spinning kick at Venice's feet. Venice fell, however she recovered gracefully, just barely giving Doug enough time for a strike at Venice. He swung as hard as he could, managing a cut on Venice's clothing. Venice jumped away and covered herself like many women would do. Karissa looked at Doug in disbelief.

"Just one more inch, dang," cursed Doug.

"Pervert," mumbled Karissa.

Venice then thought about the reasons why she needed to cover herself. She was a Mary Sue! Everyone would love her, clothed or not. She spread her arms out, letting bystanders gawk at the two watermelons she owned. But this didn't impress Doug; he ran towards her, grabbed her arm and flipped her, smashing her to the ground. Venice was startled by the fact that everyone SHOULD have fallen to the grand jewels of her figure, but he hadn't. Venice got up to her feet and looked straight at Doug.

"Dude, how high are your standards?" asked Venice.

"Supersized is overrated," replied Doug, running towards her for another attack.

"Oh," Venice responded to Doug's tastes as he smashed her face with his kneecap. She stumbled a bit to the back and jumped away when Doug rushed in for another strike. Then she spotted Karissa trying for another attack on her. Venice twisted her body to dodge Karissa's attack, then grabbed her by the neck to use as a human shield. Doug stopped attacking as Venice held Karissa in front of her.

"One more move and she gets it," said Venice as she held Karissa hostage. Before she knew it, a chain whip wrapped around her neck and yanked her back, making her let go of her hostage. Gasping for air, she was then sliced by a Guan Dao strike delivered by James, followed by Doug's spinning kick to her head. With her ears ringing and balance distorted, Venice suffered a final vengeful blow to the head by Karissa, knocking her out instantly and sending her face first to the ground. Karissa flexed her fist and looked over at the downed Sue.

"THAT'S for trying to take me hostage!" said Karissa, with a vein visible on her forehead. Doug knelt down and placed a Prohibitor on Venice's arm. Then Doug noticed her trembling, and saw something he never saw on Sues; she was crying! Being attacked by four individuals simultaneously while defenceless must have been traumatizing for her.

"I guess Sues DO have feelings," thought Doug as he pulled her up and Karissa opened a plothole to the Library. He waved both the Wanderers goodbye before disappearing into the plothole.

"Well, we did our part; defend the storyline if necessary," said James. Yee Lin nodded. Then James looked around and turned to Yee Lin.

"How about I take you on a date before this place resets itself?" asked James.

"Yes, my ladies' man," replied Yee Lin as they walked towards the SUV, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Doug was back to playing Modern Warfare 2 with Phoenixia, Cristoph and Drake when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Doug while his eyes were glued to the screen. Valerie came in and spoke.

"After the trauma she received, Venice has agreed to be permanently prohibited…What did you guys done to her?"

"We only did our jobs since she refused to come in peacefully. Some souls are weaker than others, that's all," replied Doug, still stuck to the screen.

"Do you think excessive violence solved anything? Her soul was shattered!" exclaimed Valerie.

"Hey, Karissa was held hostage by her. My Wanderer buddies and I had to do what was necessary," replied Doug. Valerie sighed and shook her head. Maybe reasoning with this hard-headed Agent wouldn't solve anything either. The attempt on his life had changed him in some way…

"Doug, don't you have training to do?" asked Valerie. Doug soon remembered and his eyes opened wide.

"OH SH--!!!" panicked Doug as he immediately turned off the game and rushed to the training room for Bella's training.

* * *

**A/N: The replacement to Insert Signatory Contract Here. Memory rot happened, thus the bad quality. This however, is still fresh, so I took it to replace it. I've made sure the fic is in line with the chronology; hopefully it would avoid any hiccups. Thank you for reading, and look forward for Season 2.**


End file.
